topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Starpunch Girl (Character)
Origins: Starpunch Girl Alias/aka: StarGod, Creator, SPG Classification: Cosmic entity, Starprincess Threat level: Nova- Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics, flight, able to punch through space to create portals, able to survive without oxygen (in the vacuum of space and underwater), longevity, able to launch her Star Fists to attack, her Star Fists can change into different forms based on the zodiac, energy projection, fire projection. '''Physical strength: Small star level (Described as having the power of stars in her fists, able to punch through space) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Small star (Caused the extinction of the dinosaurs by ramming the planet, destroyed Dinostaurs full power attack who had absorbed the power of a small star) Durability: Small star (Took hits from Dinostaur before her durability was massively improved, able to swim in stars without damage, sat through a meteor shower, tanked being pelted with miniature planets, took a full power punch from herself) Speed: FTL+ (Can travel planetary distances in short time-spans, kept up with and defeated Dinostaur who travelled 864,657,446 light years to Earth in roughly the same amount of time that it took for humans to be developed and evolve into modern day humanity, accidentally leaked too much of her Star Power into a vehicle she was riding in causing it to accelerate to such speeds that she ended up several hours into the future despite her assistant having made modifications so that the vehicle could take her Star Power as an acceptable fuel source) Intelligence: Likely very high, possibly higher. Shown to be capable with technology such as when she repaired her network tower and she was likely the one who created her robot assistant as well. Also created humankind albeit with the help of a starter kit. Stamina: Extremely high, fought off Dinostaurs assault on the Earth for several years. '''Range: '''At least hundreds of meters, likely much higher. '''Weaknesses: '''Possessed low durability compared to her damage output before undergoing training to improve this. '''Standard equipment: '''Her Star Fists which can be fired as rocket fists to attack her enemies and can also change into different forms based on the zodiac, has so far shown Leo (transforms her gauntlets into lion heads which are able to spew forth intense flames) and Cancer (transformed her gauntlets into crab claws which can seemingly take on an energy form and cause huge explosions). Her dimensional bag which is bigger on the inside. Known items inside the bag include: binoculars called binary-oculars, a lighter which she no longer carries, Dinostaur after he was de-powered, several stat cards, a tool kit and giant band-aids capable of plugging holes in space. Is also pretty much always accompanied by her robot assistant and Atlas. Starpunch Girl 2.png Starpunch Girl 3.png Starpunch Girl 5.png Starpunch Girl 6.png Starpunch Girl 7.png Starpunch Girl 4.png Starpunch Girl 8.png Starpunch Girl 9.png Starpunch Girl 10.png Starpunch Girl 11.png Starpunch Girl 13.jpg Starpunch Girl 12.jpg|Bloodlusted Starpunch Girl Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Nova Category:Starpunch Girl Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Webcomic Category:Energy manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator